lego_worldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Medieval Town
Medieval Towns are the last bastion of safety in an otherwise dangerous land. These walled towns appear in the Whispering Woodland biome, and are generally small villages made of a few small homes, shops and a keep, surrounded by a tall stone wall. There's generally only one intersection, and the town is mostly populated by random Town Men and Women with occasional visits by royalty, heroes and villains. Buildings Unique buildings Only one each of these should appear in each Medieval Town. * Medieval Keep - Large square stone tower with battlements at the top. 4 Stud Chests (2 Regular, 2 Gold) in the basement, along with some other Treasure, but beware the traps protecting it! A bed on the second floor, and a Treasure Chest on the roof. * Medieval Clocktower - Tall stone building with clockfaces on each side of the top-level. A gold Stud Chest is hiding behind some barrels on the bottom floor, while a Treasure Chest hides inside the top of the tower. * Medieval Market - A large open-air market with several merchant stalls and a large tree in the middle. * Medieval Stable - Open air stables with two hay carts and a Brown Horse. * Medieval Inn - Large square building with a railed porch, on the second floor is a single room with two beds. * Medieval Blacksmith - Large single-room building with an anvil outside and 2 regular Stud Chests and some Treasure piles inside and a hidden Gold Stud Chest on a platform inside near the ceiling. A trough of lava leads from outside to the inside. Non-unique buildings * Medieval House 1 - No door on the bottom floor, hay inside. Second floor has two vegetable tables. Third has a single bed. * Medieval House 2 - Stone door - crates on bottom floor, barrels on second floor * Medieval House 3 - Larger house with wooden door and two beds upstairs * Medieval House 4 - Large three-story house with storage on the bottom floor, a bed on the middle floor and two regular Stud Chests on the top floor. * Medieval House 5 - Large house with two torches outside the front door, several tables and chairs downstairs and a single large bed upstairs. Characters * Village Man - randomized appearance * Village Woman - randomized appearance * Heroic Knight * King * Queen Creatures: While many Creatures can wander in from the Whispering Woodland, only Brown Horses will spawn inside, as a part of the Stable building. Vehicles: None are known to spawn in Medieval Towns. Objects All are 750 unless otherwise noted: * Medieval Clock - 1,500 studs to unlock (keeps accurate time with game time) * Large Barrel - 250 * Barrel Stack - 250 * Store Barrels - 750 * Old Skeleton - 250 * Candle - 250? * Crate - 250 * Tall Wall Torch - 500 * Turkey Roast - 250 * Cooking Pot - 250? * Purple Patterned Rug - 750 * Four-Poster Bed - 750 * Stone Door - 750 * Wide Old Widow - 750 * Small Old Window - 750 * Saloon Stool - 750 * Square Saloon Table - 750 * Piano - 750 * Single Bed - 750 * Large Double Bed - 750 * Old Wooden Door - 750 * Large Arched Window - 750 * Herb Bucket - 750? * Wagon Wheel and Tubs - 750 * Pepper Table - 250 * Garlic Table - 250 * Hay Bale - 250 * Hay Cart - 250 * Hay Stack - 250 * Store Trolley - 750 Notes *Twice as many Village Women will spawn as Village Men. *There is an unwalled Medieval Village that has only a few buildings, no roads and a few specific characters that are part of a special Quest Chain revolving around the Queen. *Recently updated with a number of new Quests and building styles to reflect those Quests. Medieval_Keep.jpg|The Keep Medieval_Clocktower.jpeg|Clocktower Medieval_Blacksmith.jpg|Blacksmith Medieval_Inn.jpeg|Inn Medieval_Market.jpeg|Market Medieval_Village_on_a_hill.jpeg|Medieval Village on a Hill Category:Towns Category:Not a discovery